¡Locuras!
by Serenis
Summary: Cuando 3 amigos se juntaron en el MSN, pasan cosas como estas. Sin sentido, gracioso, y lleno de enriedos.
1. Default Chapter

Título: ¡Locuras!  
  
Author: Sere, Rei, Martin.  
  
Category: General, Humor.  
  
Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling,varias editoriales como Emecé, Salamandra, Raincoast Books, Bloomsburry Books y otros como Warner Bros Inc. No se hace dinero con esto y no se intenta violar la marca registrada. Esto es solo para entretenimiento.  
  
Protagonistas:  
  
Draco Malfoy,  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
Sere (O a Maga),  
  
Hermione Granger,  
  
Martin,  
  
Rei,  
  
Y varios invitados más.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Habia una ves un chico llamado Draco Malfoy que vivia en una gran mansion en Grecia.  
  
Draco tenia dos enemigos... Harry Potter y Martin Ateneo.  
  
Y también tenía una novia muy obsecionada con el llamada Rei-chan.  
  
Rei tenía una mansión al lado de la de Draco, y la plata con la que Rei habia comprado la mansion la habia ganado en una olimpíada en el partenón.  
  
La mejor amiga de Rei se llamaba Sere, que siempre le pedía plata y Rei le daba.  
  
Harry era amigo de Martin y Draco lo odiaba por eso.  
  
Harry había sido novio de draco, pero se hizo macho y ahora le gusta Sere.  
  
Maga era la hermana de Martin Ateneo y por eso odiaba a los dos.  
  
Un día Martín estaba viendo una estatua de Apolo en el museo y se encontró con Draco, y Draco le dijo:  
  
— Esta vez no está Potter el traidor para salvarte... ¿No, Ateneo? Asique no vas a tener que huir, vas a PELEAR.  
  
En cuanto Martin se dio cuenta que no estaba su mejor amigo, arrancó la estatua de apolo y se la tiró a Draco en la cabeza.  
  
Draco sacó una estatua de Minerva y le empezó a pegar com si fuera un bate de beísbol.  
  
Martin, defendiendose, le dijo:  
  
—MARIQUITA, ÑAÑAÑAÑAÑA.  
  
Entoncés draco se calentó y le pegó tan fuerte con Atenea que la rompió.  
  
Martín empezo a pegar la estatua de Atenea porque era su ídola y Draco se burlo:   
  
— Oh.. Ateneito quiere reconstruir a su novia...  
  
Martín se enojó tanto que le dio un Izquierdazo (porque era surdo), le sacó cuatro dientes y le dejó un ojo morado.  
  
Draco se enojó y dijo:  
  
— La próxima... ¡Voy a traer la gotita...!  
  
Martin se rio tanto que se quebró una costilla.  
  
Entonces Rei, que amaba mucho a Draco dijo:  
  
— Quedemos a mano...  
  
Se saco 4 dientes, y luego dijo:   
  
—Oh, "Brapco"... "jo" me "shaco" 4 "ientez" "po" "voz".  
  
Martin, en el hospital, tenía ya una costilla ortopedica y Harry, ya al tanto de lo ocurrido, dijo:  
  
— ¿Perdon? Tu... ¿Pegaste a Atenea en lugar de pelear con Draco?  
  
Debe se mucho tu amor...  
  
En ese momento, Draco, Harry, Martin, Rei y Sere, fueron al aeropuerto y sacaron pasajes en el mismo avion, en el mismo viaje, al mismo lugar...  
  
¡A EGIPTO!  
  
El viaje debía ser de ida y vuelta, pero la tipa de la boletería se confundió y no les dio una vuelta a Grecia, sino a Las Vegas.  
  
Una vez en el avion...  
  
Harry se encontro con Rei y dijo: —¿Que haces por aqui?, ¿No estarás con draco?  
  
Y rei le contestó:  
  
— 1-Si estoy con Draquito  
  
2- Idiota, por si no te acordas, sacamos juntos el pasaje.  
  
Y 3- Quiero que venga aquí el tarado de Martín... ve a llamarlo a su asiento... tenemos cuentas pendientes...   
  
Martin fue y lo primero que Rei hizo fue darle un puñetazo en la nariz, con lo que logró desmayarlo.  
  
Draco, que presenció todo dijo:  
  
—¿Que te hizo?  
  
— Nada...— dijo Rei, — Pero yo lo desmaye igual.  
  
Maga que no sabía si defender a su hermano, a su amiga, a Harry o al novio de su amiga, tambien se desmayo y la cosa quedo entre Rei, Draco y Harry.  
  
Draco se enojo con rei y le dijo:  
  
— ¿Por que le pegaste vos?  
  
— ¡Yo queria hacerlo!  
  
Y luego olvidando los rencores, se empezaron a besa en el asiento.  
  
Harry, aprovechando que llegó la comida, le clavo un tenedor a Draco en el trasero...  
  
La azafata resulto ser la hermana de Hermione y Harry se enamorío perdidamente.  
  
Harry le dijo: —¡¡Muñeca!! ¿No queres ir al baño a ver si anda el inodoro?  
  
Hirmeno (asi se llamaba) dijo:   
  
—¡Bueno! es una muy buena idea... (*S*)  
  
Harry, muy contento aceptó y fueron a "revisar el inodoro".  
  
Mientras tanto, Draco, se intentaba sacar el tenedor, que había atravesado su trasero.  
  
Draco dijo:  
  
—¡Hacía mucho que Harry no me hacia eso! Casi desde... ¡Desde la secundaria!  
  
Entonces se pudrió todo entre Rei y Harry.  
  
Harry, para avergonzar a Rei, le saco a Draco la campera y el pantalón, y Draco quedo en chones.  
  
Rei dijo:  
  
—Avada... No, mejor no, ¡CRUCIO!  
  
Y Harry, que cayó al suelo como si fuera un martillo sin nadie que lo sostenga, empezó a retorcerse y dijo:  
  
—No, por piedad (¡Recién ahora!)  
  
Rei se dio cuenta de eso y lo grabó con una Aiwa y le envio la cinta por correo a Voldemort, pero no sin antes quedarse una copia.  
  
Maga, y Martin estaban dormidos profundamente.  
  
Martin, porque se mareaba en los aviones y decidió que esta vez no queria vomitar frente a Draco, entonces fue al baño y se encontró con Harry y Hirmeno... ¡Y decidió que podía vomitar frente a cualquiera! Porque ya le estaban dando náuseas respecto a lo que había visto.  
  
Sere, (que dormia con el pulgar en la boca) solo estaba cansada.  
  
Harry salio del baño y dijo:  
  
— ¡Ufff!, tenía diarrea.  
  
Y luego pensó: .:::Pobre Martín, al ver mi... asquerosidad... le dio náuseas:::. Y se fue a disculpar.  
  
—Hirmeno se fue por el inodoro— Dijo Harry, —Disculpame, Martín. No quería que veas mi diarrea en el inodoro.  
  
—Disculpa aceptada.— Dijo Martín.  
  
En ese momento el avión aterrizó, y como estaban todos parados se fueron a la $#%".  
  
Cuando quisieron bajar se dieron cuenta que el avión estaba vertical, porque se habían tragado la pirámide de Kefren.  
  
Todos se tiraron con paracaídas, y como los que quedaban se quedaron en la parte de atrás, la cola del avíon se cayó y aplastó la pirámide de Miserino.  
  
Cuando llegaron, Harry le presentó a Martín una amiga, que se llamaba Micaela.  
  
Martin la conocía de una expedición arqueológica, y estaba perdido por ella.  
  
El la invitó a pasear y entraron a una piramide:  
  
La de Keops.  
  
Draco y Rei entraron a la misma piramide, y Sere los siguió, solita y sin pareja...  
  
Draco dijo:  
  
—A que Serena no se atreve a abrir ese sarcófago.  
  
Magali se atrevió y cuando lo abrio encontro a Martín y Micaela besandose apasionadamente.  
  
Ella enseguida dijo:  
  
—¡¡Meobligoel...!!  
  
Y Martín lo mismo, pero en conjugandolo al femenino.  
  
Micaela salió del sarcófago.  
  
Martín la siguió.  
  
Sere, que seguía extrañada por lo que encontró se fue con su amiga Rei que los llevo a ella y a Draco a la esfinge de Giza donde, se encontraron con Ron y su familia.  
  
Percy intentaba aparecerle a Ron una nariz parecida a la de Penelope Clearweater, su novia, pero le salía una nariz como la de Snape.  
  
Cuando Percy se enteró que el avión destruyó la piramide de Kefren, aplasto la de Micerino y le saco la parte de arriba a la de Keops, se desmayó y Ron lo metió en un sarcófago, y este murió asfixiado.  
  
La señora Weasley se fue a buscarlo y pisó una trampa, un dardo venenoso le dio en el trasero y murió envenenada.  
  
Arthur Weasley se cayó al nilo y un cargamento de leones para el circo lo hundió y lo ahogó.  
  
Bill no estaba porque se lo tragó un dragón y luego le dio diarrea (al dragón), y murió morfado.  
  
Charlie se cayó de la escoba jugando Quidditch, en Egipto. Se desnucó.  
  
Fred y George estaban jugando a las escondidas despues de ver la peli 6° sentido y empezaron a ver muertos y George se escondió en un sarcófago con una momia, la momia revivio y George... espichó, por el infarto que le causó el susto.  
  
Mientras que Fred lo buscaba, cayó de lo mas alto de la piramide de Keops y... un Weasley menos. También se desnucó.  
  
Ginny, que jugaba con Hermione a "el que se cae tiene noviA, y si se cae le tiramos Avada Kedavra" se cayó y Hermione la mató.  
  
Ron se salvó y escribió un libro titulado "Nunca vaya a Egipto, excepto que no quiera a su familia, por Ron huerfano Weasley"  
  
El índice del libro decía:  
  
Recopilación de muertes:  
  
2 Murieron denucados.  
  
1 Murió afixiado.  
  
1 Murió envenenada.  
  
1 Murió ahogado.  
  
1 Murió morfado.  
  
1 Murió asustado.  
  
1 Murió asesinada.  
  
1 No murió.  
  
Rei, Maga, Ron y Draco fueron a buscar a Harry y Martin. Pero Harry no sabía donde estaba Martín, pórque al parecer se había ido con Micaela y queriendo llegar al Mediterraneo (al norte) se equivocaron en donde doblar y se fuenron al desierto del Sahara (al sur), en donde ahora están perdidos, pero no les importa porque saben divertirse.  
  
Los encontraron 4 días después en Alejandría, llegando al Cairo.  
  
Ron dijo:  
  
— Harry, ¿ese no es tu amigo?, ¡¿El que esta trepando a la torre de Alejandría?!—   
  
Harry lo vio y era... ¡¡¡Martín!!!  
  
Draco lo vio y penso en tirar abajo la torre pero todos los de allí eran amigos de Martín y lo detuvieron. Martin bajó y se fueron a Las Vegas. En el camino Harry le dijo a martín:  
  
— ¿¡¡¡En Que Pensabas Cuando Subías A LA TORREEEEE!!!?  
  
Y Martin le dijo que quería vivir la experiencia. Resulta que lo había picado un escorpión, y el veneno tuvo efectos secundarios. Igualmente, todos dieron gracias que no murió.  
  
Martin y Micaela se sentaron juntos.  
  
Draco se sento adelante de Martin y acada rato hacía cama el asiento para aplastarlo hasta que Martin se cansó y lo tiro por la ventana.  
  
De suerte Draco se colgó de una turbina y Rei lo rescato.  
  
Maga se sentó con Harry atrás de Martin.  
  
Hermione se sentó con Ron, al que la azafata (que era una vieja loca con nariz aguileña) le pegó porque no tenían pasaje, ni el ni Hermione, pero viajaron igual porque sobornaron al piloto.  
  
Hermione se enojó y le echo a la azafata el cafe hirviendo encima, y la azafata se tiró del avion porque rompio la puerta del golpe que se pegó.  
  
Orden de como se sentaron:  
  
Ron - Hermione.  
  
Harry - Maga.  
  
Martín - Micaela.  
  
Draco - Rei.  
  
Hermione y Ron durmienron abrazaditos todo el viaje...  
  
Micaela y Martin se la pasaron hablando sobre arqueología y todas esas cosas de descubrimientos antiguos.  
  
Maga le enseño a Harry hechizos todo el viaje, porque ya estaba tonto de todo lo que le había pasado.  
  
y Draco y Rei... (¿Que te parece?) se la pasaron besandose todo el viaje... (Era de imaginar, ellos no desaprovecharían una oportunidad así...)  
  
El piloto del avión tenía problemas de orientación y para poder llegar a Las Vegas se fue a la Antartida Argentina y empezo a ir para el norte. El inconveniente fue que se tragó el obelisco por volar muy bajo y llego a Brasil. Allí se tragó al Cristo Redentor que quedo adelante de la cruz de la sierra de Carlos Paz. En perú se tragó la casa de gobierno creyendo que era la casa de su ex-esposa, en México se llevó puesto un edificio, y antes de llegar paso de largo a New York y se tragó el Umpire State y después la estatua de la Libertad.  
  
Llegó a Las Vegas como un Brochette.  
  
Martin estaba desmayado por el susto, Micaela le daba respiración de boca a boca y por fin llegaron a Las Vegas y el aterrizaje fue bueno, excepto por el brochette. Allí entraron al casino y apostaron al 36...  
  
(Suerte muy casual) Salió 36 veces el 36.  
  
Al otro dia en el Times salió:  
  
"Piloto de avion egipcio destruye monumentos nacionales en una ida a Las Vegas y en la vuelta se mató con todos sus pasajeros al estrellarse en la pirámide del Sol, en Teotihuacán".  
  
Harry, despues de leer el diario, respiro tranquilo.  
  
Harry: —Menos mal que no estabamos nosotros ahi...  
  
Justo cuando termino de decirlo, un terrible terremoto sacudio la ciudad. Harry tomo en brazos a Sere, Martin a Micaela y Rei a Draco (!) y salieron del edificio que se desmoronaba.   
  
Micaela: —Oh, Martin... ¡eres mi heroe!  
  
Y lo beso en los labios apasionadamente, mientras Sere se ponia colorada, ya que Harry, al sacarla del edifico la tenia agarrada de la cintura.  
  
Sere: — ¿Um.. Harry?— aun en brazos del valiente Gryffindor   
  
Harry: — ¿Si, Maga?  
  
Sere: — ¡¿PODRIAS SER TAN AMABLE DE SACAR TUS MANOTAS DE ENCIMA MIO?!— dijo Sere en su tono habitual, tan amable...  
  
Mientras Micaela y Martin se revolcaban por los escombros (Solo jugando, nada fuera de lo normal), Rei y Draco se reian del dueño del casino desmoronado, que lloraba y gritaba "Oooh, mi sueño esta destruído!". Draco le susurró algo al oido a Rei, y prepararon sus varitas.  
  
Rei y Draco: —¡Crucio!   
  
Gritaron al unisono y el dueño del casino/edificio/hotel se retorcia en el piso pidiendo clemencia.   
  
Sere: —¡Finito Incantem!  
  
Grito Sere, dandole un coscorrón a Rei y a Draco.   
  
Sere: —¡Eso no se hace!  
  
Dijo, ya bastante enojada y poniendo las manos en sus caderas.   
  
Harry: —¡Eso! ¡Sere tiene razon!  
  
Dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Maga. Sere se dio vuelta y le dio una mirada fría a Harry.  
  
Sere: —No te hagas el vivo para tocarme otra vez.  
  
La expreción de Harry era algo así: T__o   
  
Como ahora no tenian hotel donde quedarse, Harry, Ron, Draco y Martin hicieron accio a sus escobas, para poder dar vueltas por los Estados Unidos. Harry con su Saeta de Fuego, Draco con sus Nimbus 2001, Ron con su Barredora 5 y Martin con su super Flecha Plateada (Se la recomendo Madame Hooch-Nohara...).  
  
Draco: —Rei, vente conmigo en mi Nimbus 2001. Agarrate fuerte, ¿si?  
  
Rei: ¡Claro! ^-^  
  
Todos menos ellos dos: ¬_¬  
  
Martin: Pues bien, mi amada Micaela, te invito a montarte en mi escoba.   
  
Micaela se intenta subir.  
  
Martin: Dejame ayudarte, bella doncella...  
  
La ayuda a subir y se besan.  
  
Rei: —¡Draco! ::en voz baja:: Besame.  
  
Draco: —¿Porque?   
  
Rei: — .:::En voz irritada pero baja:::. ¡Para demostrarle a los tortolitos que nos queremos mas!  
  
Draco y Rei se besan. Micaela abre un ojo y besa más a Martin. Draco hace lo mismo con Rei.   
  
Harry y Sere: —Ustedes... ¿Que estan haciendo?  
  
Las 2 bellas parejitas dejan de besarse.  
  
MyM y RyD: —Umm... ¡Nada!  
  
Harry: —¿Subes, Sere?  
  
Sere: —¿Tengo otra opcion? ¬_¬  
  
Harry: —¡No!  
  
Sere: —Vale, arranca ya...  
  
Ron: —Hermi... ¿no vienes?  
  
Hermione: —Vale...  
  
Todos comienzan a sobrevolar las Vegas, Martin, muy ocupado con Micaela, casi se lleva puesto un casino.  
  
Draco alcanza a Harry y le dice en voz alta, para que el y Sere puedan escucharlo.  
  
Draco: —¿Cualquier excusa es buena para tocarla, eh, Potter?  
  
Sere le dio un zopapo a Draco, que hizo que su escoba bajara en picada veinte metros, pero Rei tomo control y se salvo de llevarse puesta una capilla.   
  
Harry: —¡A mi me gusta Cho Chang!  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio. Martin se acerco y dijo, suave y lentamente:  
  
Martin: —¿Te-gusta-Cho-Chang?  
  
Harry se puso colorado. Sere se quedó mirando a Harry, como el resto. Harry miró el terreno, para evitar contacto visual con cualquiera de ellos.  
  
Rei: —...¡A Harry le gusta la Chocha!...   
  
Draco: —¡¡La Chocha!! ¡¡¡Que buen apodo, Rei!!!  
  
Martin: —¡Haaa-rry y la Choo-chaaa!  
  
Todos menos Harry, cantaban: —¡A Harry le gusta la Chocha, a Harry le gusta la Chochaaa!  
  
Harry: —¡No se llama Chocha! ¡Se llama Cho Chang!  
  
Sere: —¡¡Jua jua jua!! ¡Chooochaaa!  
  
Harry: —Creo que ya esta...  
  
Draco: —¡Creo que no!  
  
(Cho Chang desde su casa: —¿Que tiene de chistoso mi nombre? ¿Por que no le caigo bien a la gente?)  
  
Siguieron asi durante varias horas. A las tres de la mañana, solo Sere, Draco y Rei seguian cantando.  
  
Sere, Rei y Draco: —¡Harry fue al baño y dejo olor! ¡Tapo la cañeria y la revento! ¿¿¿Fuiste tuuu???  
  
Harry, con voz cansada: —¿...Quien, yo...?  
  
Sere, Rei y Draco: —¡¡Si, tu!!  
  
Harry, con voz cansada y mirando mal a Draco: —...Yo no fui....  
  
Sere, Rei y Draco: —¿¿Entonces quieeeen??  
  
Harry: —...Draco...  
  
Sere, Rei y Draco: .:::pensativos:::. —¡La CHOCHA fue al baño y dejo olor!   
  
(La cancion continua una y otra vez)  
  
Cerca del alba, Martin se acerco nuevamente al grupo.  
  
Rei: Y como te contaba, Sere, Harry ese dia un poco mas y se hacia en sus pantalones! Fue tan gracioso...  
  
Martin, a Harry: ¿Todavia siguen?  
  
Harry, a Martin: Si... O_o  
  
Micaela: —Um... lamento interrumpir, pero... ¿No se suponia que ibamos a dar vueltas por estados Unidos?  
  
Martin: —Si, ¿Por que, mi vida?  
  
Micaela: —Esto... creo que las ruinas incaicas no quedan en Estados Unidos...  
  
Martin: .:::sorprendido:::. —¡Vaya que si! ¡Creo que nos hemos entusiasmado un poco, bella Micaela! Pero asi podre practicar un poco de quechua.  
  
Micaela: —¡Oh, eres tan sabio y culto, Martin!  
  
Se besan.  
  
Draco, a Sere: —¿Es siempre así?  
  
Sere: —Si...   
  
El sol salió e ilumina la grandeza de "los restos" de la cultura incaica  
  
Rei: —¿Que? ¿Estamos en Perú?   
  
Todos menos Rei asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
Rei: —¡Genial! ¡¡Perú es mi país favorito!!  
  
Draco: —Pense que tu país favorito era Japón....  
  
Rei: —Bueno... mi segundo país favorito...  
  
Harry: —Pense que tu segundo país favorito era Inglaterra....  
  
Rei, un poco irritada: —El tercero, entonces...  
  
Sere: —¿No era España...?  
  
Rei: —Callate. Ahora no bajamos nada.  
  
Continuará...  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Bueno, ya lo terminaré supongo, algún día cuando me digne a seguirlo. Jeje.  
  
Y me copio de mi amiga Rei que dedica todos sus fics.  
  
Este va para Rowling, porque los personajes y su forma de ser son de ella.  
  
Para Rei, que le da un toque de humor, y me ayudó a hacerlo.  
  
Y para mi hermano que también participó en la parte humorística del fic.  
  
Byeeeeeeeeeeee. 


	2. ¡Locuras! Parte 2

En el fic anterior:  
  
El sol salió e ilumina la grandeza de "los restos" de la cultura incaica.  
  
Rei: —¿Que? ¿Estamos en Perú?   
  
Todos menos Rei asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
Rei: —¡Genial! ¡¡Perú es mi país favorito!!  
  
Draco: —Pense que tu país favorito era Japón....  
  
Rei: —Bueno... mi segundo país favorito...  
  
Harry: —Pense que tu segundo país favorito era Inglaterra....  
  
Rei, un poco irritada: —El tercero, entonces...  
  
Sere: —¿No era España...?  
  
Rei: —Callate. Ahora no bajamos nada.  
  
Ahora la continuación:  
  
Ya era tarde, los demás (Hasta Draco) ya habían bajado. Como no le quedaba otra, Rei decidió bajarse también.  
  
Al primer lugar que fueron fue al monte Macchu Picchu.  
  
Draco y Harry jugaron una carrera para ver quien llegaba antes a la cima, pero Harry se desmayó primero y cayó rodando, por lo tanto dieron la carrera ganada a Draco.  
  
Harry, desde abajo: —¡¡Draco!! ¡¡¿A que no puedes bajar?!!  
  
Draco, desde arriba: —¡¡A que si!!  
  
Draco, aceptando el desafío, se lanzó de clavado (¡Idiota!).  
  
Minutos después, Draco caía encima de Harry, Rei y Sere, volteandolos al demonio.  
  
Rei se quebró el cuello, entonces subieron cada uno a sus escobas para buscar un hospital.  
  
Martín con Micaela, que estaban excabando la tierra y buscando restos Incas, encontraron un cuchillo de sacrificios, guardandolo en su bolso para casos especiales.  
  
Ron con Hermione, que discutian sobre si los elfos deberían ser libres o no, empezaron de repente y tomando al grupo por sorpresa, a besar y abrazarse como si nunca se hubieran peleado en su vida.  
  
Rei iba con Draco, que sostenía la cabeza colgante de la misma.  
  
Y Harry con Sere, quienes no como lo hacían habitualmente, se miraban de una forma más... amable.  
  
Cada uno y su compañero de escoba, iban al pueblo en busca de un hospital.  
  
Pero de repente, Martín y Micaela frenaron.  
  
Parecían inconcientes, raros.  
  
Y en ese mismo momente bajaron de su escoba, con un hechizo tiraron a Harry de la suya, y luego de eso...  
  
¡¡Lo sacrificaron!!  
  
Primero le abrieron el pecho, con el cuchillo, a la mitad.  
  
Y luego empezaron a sacarle los órganos.  
  
Le sacaron el hígado, el corazón, los riñones, el estómago, y lo que resta de un cuerpo humano.  
  
Draco y Rei, que sabían artes oscuras, decidieron que lo iban a revivir, pero dusfrutaban tanto de la escena, que pensaron que mejor primero lo verían y despues lo revivirían, más tarde.  
  
A todo esto, Ron y Hermione no se habían dado cuenta, estaban enretenidos discutiendo de nuevo.  
  
Y Sere, que no estaba enterada de que lo iban a revivir, lloraba y cortaba flores para la tumba.  
  
Cortaba lilas, las flores favoritas de Harry, cuando se dijo:  
  
—¡Un momento! ¿Que hago Yo, Serena, cortando lilas para Harry? ¿Llorando por su muerte cuando debería tirar papel picado? ¿Como se que le gustan las lilas?  
  
¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!! Esto no puede estar pasando.  
  
Me estoy enamorando de Harry...  
  
(A/N: Habla Sere: No fue mi idea esto del amor entre ellos dos, fue de mi hermano, ¡Aclaro!)  
  
En ese momento, cuando Ron se enteró de que Harry había muerto, dijo:  
  
—¡¡No!! Harry... ¿Como pudiste? Aún no llegamos a los dieciocho años y ya has muerto. ¿¿¡¡Como pudiste hacerme esto!!??  
  
...Se suponia que algun día llegaríamos a California... ¡Ay, no! Ese era Chulito.  
  
Y luego de eso, lloró tanto que casi muere ahogado en un río de agua salada (Lagrimas, ¿Viste?), pero le dieron respiración y le desagotaron el estómago y vivió para contarlo a sus nietitos.  
  
Luego de eso, corrió a un acantilado y quiso tirarse, pero los demás lo agarraron, y tambien vivió para contarlo a sus nietitos.  
  
***************************************  
  
Un salto en el tiempo - 60 años después...  
  
***************************************  
  
Ron: —...Y así fue como mis amigos me salvaron, despues de tanto angustia, por enterarme de que mi mejor amigo, Harry, había muerto.  
  
Y tambien, obviamente, luego de eso, lo resusitaron el tío Draco y la tía Rei.  
  
Aprendí mi lección: Y después de eso, no volví y nunca volveré a hacer un nuevo amigo, pero me quedé y quedaré con los que ya tengo.  
  
Tracy, Mickey, Dagoberto, Ronald,  
  
Rupert, Robert y Rosbiff: — Muy bien, abuelito Ron, nosotros seguiremos tus pasos y tomaremos tu lección como regla de vida.  
  
**Riiiiing, Riiiiing** (Suena el teléfono y Ron atiende)  
  
Ron: —¿Hola?  
  
Funeraria: —Lamentamos comunicarle la triste noticia, pero su amigo Chulito Leone ha muerto de cáncer en los labios. Sus últimas palabras fuer-- No pudo decirlas, pero sonó como "California".  
  
**Cuelga el teléfono y sale llorando.**  
  
Ron: —¡¡¡¡Oh, no!!!! Chulito...  
  
Se ahogó en lágrimas y sus nietos lo salvaron.  
  
Se quiso tirar del mismo acantilado de sus 16 años, pero sus nietos lo salvaron de nuevo.  
  
Y así vivirá Ron toda su eternidad. Pues se choreó un trago del Santo Grial.  
  
***************************************  
  
Un salto en el tiempo - Volvemos al presente...  
  
***************************************  
  
Martin y Micaela ya habían terminado el sacrificio, asique...  
  
Rei y Draco: —¡¡Revoivuss!!  
  
Sere: —¡¡Harryyyyyyyyyy!! Estás vivo... Sabía que estoy idiotas no te iban a dejar morir.  
  
Hermione: —Martin, Micaela, ¿Porque hicieron eso?  
  
Martin: —Porque...  
  
Micaela: —¡¡Sacrificar!! Debo sacrificar... ¡En serio!  
  
Ron: —Finito...  
  
Draco: — Mejor dejamelo a mi, Weasley. ¡Finito Incatatem!  
  
Martin: —Eso no sirve. Deben darle de este pan.  
  
Ya era demasiado tarde, Micaela había sacrificado a Sere y Rei. Pero Draco se ocupo de revivirlas.  
  
En eso, a Rei se le arregló el cuello.  
  
Martin: —Como les decía, deben darle este pan para revertir los efectos del conjuro.  
  
Paso a explicarles. Resulta que cuando encontramos el cuchillo, fuimos a lo de una bruja para que nos explicara que era, como lo usaban los antiguos, y para que de alguna forma nos hechizara y poder sentirnos así. Queríamos vivir la experiencia de sacrificar a alguien, y esta mujer nos dio a un muñeco para que lo probaramos, como era.  
  
Pero nos gusto, y decidimos seguir con eso por un tiempo. La mujer se olvidó de darme la cura para Micaela, logrando así que solo uno pudiera vivir a los efectos. Es decir que, de alguna forma extraña, esta bruja nos drogó con el placer que significa sacrificar gente.  
  
Pero yo, como soy inteligente, me di cuenta y guarde un poco para ella.  
  
Y ahora tenemos 10 sickles menos cada uno. (A/N: Ya se, no manejan sickles en Perú, pero imaginen que la estafaron a la mina... Que le dijeron que era valioso o algo así...)  
  
Rei: —Ahhh, ya entiendo. Ahora dale eso antes de que muera uno mas de nosotros.  
  
Martin: —Ahora, Micaela, comete este pan y hazle un favor a Inti, grandisimo Dios Sol.  
  
Martin se tapo el costado de la boca que veía ella, y les murmuró de lado a sus amigos algo como "Hay que saber para estas cosas."  
  
Decidieron que Perú ya les había traido bastantes problemas, asique se fueron cada uno a su casa en Grecia.  
  
(A/N: Y como los autores hacemos un esquema de todo, las casas más o menos estaban así.)  
  
Casa de Casa de Casa de Casa de Casa de Casa de Casa de Casa de  
  
Sere Rei Draco Harry Martin Micaela Ron Hermi.  
  
Los que no vivian en Grecia (Hermi, Ron, Micaela) se compraron las casas con la plata de Rei, para vivir cerca de sus amigos. Todos el la misma cuadra.  
  
Continuará...  
  
*-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-*  
  
A/N: Bueno, aquí termina el segundo capítulo de *¡Locuras!*.  
  
Mitad por mí, mitad por mi hermano, espero que les haya gustado, ya seguiré escribiendo...  
  
¡¡Reviews!! Besitos de su escritora favourite, jeje =D  
  
***SerE***  
  
P.D.: Hoy no tengo ganas, asique no lo dedico, jeje. 


End file.
